Westlife Says It All
by lo8ic
Summary: This is a JIBBS collection of songfics based on words from the group Westlife. Please Read and Review?  -  T for future chapters..


**Summary; hey guys. Well, this is a JIBBS collection of songfics based on songs by Westlife. :} They're not connected! Please read and review each entry as you go. I'd deeply appreciate it. ALL JIBBS! What's not to love? AU because Jenny's still alive in 2011! YAY! 3**

**Disclaimer: Wishin' on every star, but it's not pulling through yet.!**

.::.::. Against The World.::.::.::.

Gibbs hadn't wanted to do this. Didn't think he'd have to leave so suddenly. He recorded a message for her. No, they weren't exactly dating, but he cared for her, and she cared for him. She'd be devastated. It wasn't fair that he couldn't say goodbye to her in person. That there wasn't time. Nobody fully understood this, and it was a horrible, horrible fate they were forced to take. It was a series of tests that each member had to endure, scattering them throughout the globe. She would always say, _it's us against the world, Jethro. We get used to it._ But now, this was pushing things too far. He pressed record, thinking _It's us against the world_.

"Hi Jen.. I..I left for Mexico by now. And I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you face to face..I didn't know when I was leaving. I didn't have much time.. And now I keep thinking about what you always say. That it's us against the world. You and I..we've been going through this for so long. Been at it for about eleven years. But we still know how to talk. We can still walk that wire. I've still got a strong fire for it." He takes a deep breath.

"Sometimes I feel like the world's against me. That I get kicked around and don't even know what to do next. But the sound of your voice, Baby...that's what saves me. I still love you, Jen...When you talk, it's what saves me. When we're together, Jen...I feel so...invincible. Like I could do anything..."

_Us against the world  
>Against the world<br>Us against the world  
>Against the world<em>

_You and I, we've been at it so long,  
>I still got the strongest fire<br>You and I, we still know hot to talk  
>Know how to walk that wire.<em>

_Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
>The sound of your voice, Baby<br>That's what saves me  
>When we're together I feel so invincible.<em>

"Because it's us against the world. It's you and me against them all. If you listen to these words..not much, but their mine...Know that we're standing tall. We've still got what it takes. You can still stand straight and fight it all. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall...I'll always be there to catch you. Cause it's us against the world tonight. Us against the world, Jen..Against the whole world, it feels...

There'll be days that we'll be on different sides. Arguing about our different opinions..but that doesn't last too long. Becuase we find ways to get it on track again...That we'll be back on one side. And we know how to turn back on..the love in our heads...

Sometimes I feel like I _can't _keep it together. That I should just give up and surrender to the shit that's happening.. Then you smile, tell me it'll work out, and give me a hug..and make me feel like a teenager. And you make it better, Jen. I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's true. Because when I'm with you..that's all that seems to matter. I'll feel so unbreakable." He spoke a little bitterly about his weakness, gritting his teeth.

_There'll be days  
>We'll be on different sides but<br>That doesn't last too long  
>We find ways to get it on track<br>And I know how to turn back on_

_Sometimes I feel  
>I can't keep it together<br>Then you hold me close  
>And you make it better<br>When I'm with you  
>I can feel so unbreakable.<em>

"We're not gonna break. Cause we both still believe we know what we've got. And we've got what we need alright. We need each other in our lives. We're doing something right. Every time one of us leaves...we always draw back to here..

Cause it's us against the world. You and me against them all. Everybody that's forcing this to happen. That wants something to happen to you or me or us. And if you listen to these words..and I don't make it back...know that we are still standing tall...I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. I'll always be there. Cause it's us against the world tonight..and maybe tomorrow...

I love you, Jen.."

*** OoO *** OoO ***

Jenny walked into her office to see a tape recorder sitting on her desk. Her confusion was imense when she clicked the button and listened to a voice that was near and dear to her, so familiar, fill the room. He took a deep breath before starting. She sank into her chair, leaning forward. She listened to a voice heavy with responsibility, pain, disappointment, despair.

"Hi Jen.." She gasped a little. The tears burned her eyes as she listened to the words he had to say. She sobbed quietly as she heard him call her Baby. Like he used to. And then, when he concluded, said he loved her. It was a long cry. She felt maybe she'd never see him again. The probabality was high.

"Us against the world." She said, crying. She let her head fall back, looking past the ceiling, to where he could be. In the middle of hell. "Oh, Jethro..why'd you have to go? It's us against the world." She said, shuddering with the sobs. He pushed the door open gently, eyes sentimental, eyebrows curved in with sadness. He was frowning, mud and grime and sweat sticking to his face and clothes.

"You and me against them all." He said. She looked at him, shocked he was standing there in front of her. She flew into his arms, and he held her in her sobs. There was the highest percentage for a chance that he would die in those twelve hours he was to be gone. But he hadn't. He was here, holding her, making her feel like she belonged. His mouth was on hers. Not wanting more, just the right now. Cherishing the moment they have. That he was still alive. They had one another. It was deep, hopeful for a future, loving, passion for one another evident. They were in love. And love was a strong thing. It saved him from dying in the heat of a Mexicano desert. Love was all they'd ever need.

**Well, there it is. Shall I continue? Rated T because some of the future (IF there's future) stories will be containing mentions of the bedroom... A N Y W A Y. Do you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue?**

**P L E A S E reviewww. I appreciate it.**


End file.
